Solomon Roka
"I prefer 'adventurer' or 'entrepreneur,' if it's not too much trouble. I'm more of an unconventional businessman, really. I provide a unique and valuable service." -Solomon Roka, The End of Infinity Solomon Roka is one of the characters of the Jack Blank Adventures trilogy. A space pirate, he's involuntarily pulled into the fight against the Rüstov. History Twelve years prior to the events of the story, Solomon Noteworthy formed part of the wealthiest family in both Hightown and the Imagine Nation, but was considered the black sheep by his relatives. Still, he went on with his life until he met Tabula Rasa, a woman who formed part of the Clandestine Order, also known as the Secreteers. Due to Rasa being one, the Secreteers tried to keep them away, constantly erasing Solomon's memories in an attempt to maintain the distance, however, Solomon always remembered her and found his way to Rasa all the time. Unable to tolerate the behavior anymore, the Secreteers took matters to a much extreme choice by erasing Solomon's existence completely, no one in the Imagine Nation, not even the Noteworthy's, remembered who Solomon was, not even himself. Turning him from Noteworthy, Solomon Roka was born, and was sent into space to start a new life. Before this, no one knew that Rasa was pregnant of Solomon's son. Upon the invasion of the Rüstov, Rasa died to the infection and Jack was lost in the midst of the chaos. Fourteen years later, Roka had been trapped briefly by the Rüstov, but managed to escape, and since had been working to break into Rüstov farms to save people, and also in the hopes of finding Rasa, the only thing and person left in his memory despite the memory wipe. Roka was then arrested by the Calculans, but with Stendeval's help, unbeknownst to him, it was decided that the Calculans would help in saving Jack from the Rüstov in exchange of Roka's complete liberty. Roka accepted, and with Jazen Knight and Allegra, they traveled to Rüst to find and save Jack. Successful, Roka saves Jack, though the Rüstov manage to damage his star ship well, the'' Harbinger'', enough they can't phase to light speed. With Jack's powers, they manage to phase into it anyways, though it destroys Roka's ship in the process, yet arrive at Earth relatively unscathed but temporarily safe, even if at St. Barnaby's. The head of the Secreteers, Oblivia, arrives to erase the memories of Calhoun and bring the others back to the Imagine Nation. Roka doesn't hide his disgust of the Secreteers, but doesn't reveal why. Upon their arrival back at the Imagine Nation, fighting breaks out due to Jack's progress in the infection. Roka helps defend Jack, and briefly leaves the fight to find Zhi, Trea, and Lorem to help them escape. Together, they try to make a plan about their next step to find allies and protect Jack, later on going on to Galaxis for Prime's and the Calculans' help. With the Rüstov later invading, Roka joins the fight against the parasitic invaders. Despite the victory, with Stendeval's help, Roka, Blue, Zhi, Trea, Lorem, and Allegra save Jack from Varagog Village, but Rüstov arrive and capture many of them. Allegra is infected in the process, Blue and Zhi separated, and later on, Stendeval is infected by the Magus and Roka by Glave. Before being infected, Roka urges Jack to finish the war. At the end, once the infection had taken over Jack but with a nullifier having blocked Khalix, he faces the Magus one last time with his friends. When finally discovering the connection between parasite and host, he frees everyone in the Imagine Nation, along with his friends Allegra and Roka, and eventually Stendeval. Roka thanks Jack and with everyone else a few days after, celebrates his heroism. It's then that Hypnova comes forward, along with a begrudging Oblivia, that reveal the truth about who Roka is and that Jack is his son. Glad that even though his lost Rasa, a bit of her is found with Jack. With an attempt to make up the lost years, he and Jack are last seen preparing to leave the planet for a few months for a father and son bonding time. Physical Appearance He's described as a tall man with short black hair, stubble, lean and muscular. Personality Often reckless and impatient, Roka is free-spirited and likes to downplay reality with sarcasm and wit. He's also very honest, not hiding his dislike for people or a situation. Relatives Jack Blank= Despite the short time knowing each other, Jack and Roka get along really well and aren't afraid to offer each other suggestions and compliments in a fight or about anything else. They also trust each other very much despite having knowing each other for such little time. After discovering they're father and son, both Roka and Jack decide to spend as much time together to get to know each other, very much excited for the opportunity after fourteen years apart. |-|Clarkston Noteworthy=Not much is known about how they feel for each other, only that Roka doesn't like his brother's high and might attitude for anyone, much less his reaction when everyone thought he was Jack's father. It's only assumed that like everyone else in the family, Clarkston wasn't much fond of Roka. Abilities Not really with any powers, Roka seemingly can withstand the Secreteer's powers of memory wipe, at least to the point of only remembering his beloved, Tabula Rasa. Other than that, Roka is a good thief, known for his stealth, good with weapons, and a space ship driver. He's athletic and good in hand to hand combat. Relationship Love Interests Tabula Rasa=Roka's love of his life, Tabula Rasa was a Secreteer he fell in love with. He never knew she was dead in all the years he spent searching for her, even less that she was pregnant of their only child, Jack. It appears they were head over heels for each other, unable to resist it. Friends Stendeval= Like almost everyone else in the Imagine Nation, Roka respects and looks up at Stendeval with much admiration. He's also very grateful for guiding him to Jack at the end. |-|Jazen Knight= It seems that despite their different views, Jazen and Roka are good friends, enough to tease each other about their beliefs. Enemies The Rüstov= Like everyone, Roka despises the Rüstov, and had spent the last fourteen years of his life fighting them by saving people from their farms. He was briefly a prisoner of theirs himself and was infected by Glave, but put up a fight like everyone else. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Humans